


The Perfect Gifts

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one chapter story about how Oliver and Felicity spend first Valentine's Day date night as a married couple, inspired by Lord Mesa's fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gifts

_(Fan Art credit to Lord Mesa on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and more)_

* * *

 

            Soft music by Blake Neely is gently heard over the speakers near their living room. Numerous candles emit their warm glow surrounding Oliver and Felicity’s first Valentine’s Day as a married couple in a romantic comfort. Felicity sniffs the red roses that Oliver got for her, which now adorn their dinner table while Oliver pours himself another glass of wine, a nice aged 1935 bottle of white Bourdeaux known as Vin de Château Lafite Blanc.

            After she takes one final bite of her husband’s spectacular chicken cordon bleu, Felicity wonders, “So, what’s the occasion?”

            “We need an occasion for dinner?” Oliver replies with a smile.

            “No,” she replies. “Ever since we started dating our life has been a never-ending episode of _MasterChef_. But, this isn’t dinner. This is a production. I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but Honey, I’d be perfectly fine cuddling up with you in bed with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and some _House of Cards_ on my laptop.”

            He apologizes as he gets up to grab his freshly made chocolate soufflés from the kitchen, “Sorry, I went a little overboard. I just wanted to make this Valentine’s Day special. It is our first one since we got married.”

            “I know. I didn’t mean to sound unappreciative. It’s just, I love every moment with you— no matter where we are or what we do in the dark,” his wife reminds.

            Oliver comments, “You’ve haven’t even touched your wine, although I used some of it when I was making dinner.”

            “Mmm…” Felicity bites back a nervous moan, then whispers to herself, “Alcohol cooks off when you use it in a meal. You’re fine. You’re fine.”

            She breathes a sigh of relief, closes her eyes, and the cool metal of her rings break through the elegant, yet protective layer of her black Chantilly lace dress that drapes over her belly.

            Her husband inquires as he doesn’t fail to notice the crinkly thing Felicity does with her eyebrows and the bright white of her teeth contrasts against the sultry red suppleness of her bottom lip, “You alright?”

            “Yeah,” She breathes a little fib and pats her belly lightly, “I was just waiting on that chocolate soufflé, mister.”

            Oliver prompts as he tries to hide the disbelief in his tone, “Really? Felicity, wanna play a game?”

            “Mmm, what game are we playing?” Felicity muses with a small giggle.

            He responds quickly, “We’re playing the why-are-you-lying-to-your husband-on-Valentine’s-Day game?”

            Felicity shakes her head slightly followed by her lips becoming pursed in a cute pout that Oliver usually can’t resist. He sets the soufflés down on the dinner table. He waits for them to cool further while he also waits quietly for his wife to speak to him again.

            She mutters to herself while the disappointment of her failed plan starts to weigh on her, “Silent Oliver _is_ a lot worse.”

            “Felicity,” he says while he draws out every syllable of her name, “The truth, please?”

            Felicity huffs out a breath while she wheels her chair over to him on his side of the table. Oliver squats down to her level as his large hands cover her short, tiny brakes.

            “I’m sorry for telling you a little fib,” She admits as her nose bumps his chest and her wavy blonde locks tickle the side of his neck.

            Her husband utters in a hushed voice, “Thank you.”

            His calloused hands trail over the scars on her back in hopes that he’ll get more of an explanation.

            “Look, I do have something very important to tell you. I just wanted to wait until we exchange gifts.” His wife clarifies in a disappointed whine, which is muffled by Oliver’s chest.

            Oliver relents, as it trails a laugh due to his wife’s loud stomach rumble, “Okay. It sounds like you want a bite of this soufflé.”

            Felicity nods enthusiastically while Oliver tops off the chocolate soufflés with a dollop of homemade whipped cream and large fresh strawberries that somewhat resemble little hearts.

            “Mmm…That may be the best thing I ever put in my mouth.” She compliments with a mouthful of the light, airy, and pillowy chocolate delight.

            He teases with a hint of a scoff, “Excuse me? I’m a little insulted by that.”

            “Aww I’ll make it up to you later tonight,” His wife offers in a low enticing whisper, “I promise.”

            If there is any kind of God, can later tonight turn into right now? Oliver shudders as he feels the velvety wet creaminess of Felicity’s lipstick hotly coating the side of his neck, which contrasts her teeth nipping delicately at his ear. Apparently, Felicity and Oliver are on the same track tonight.

            Her husband heaves out, “Felicity.”

            Felicity gasps in surprise as she senses the needy embrace of Oliver’s arms around her torso, which is followed up by weightlessness. Since her paralysis, she can no longer feel the bite of his rough hands underneath her thighs with the exceptions of a strange floating, somewhat tingly sensation she’s become accustomed to over the years. Felicity also can’t feel when Oliver encases himself securely between her legs. But, what she can feel is still amazing hot, sexy, and passionate. The buttons from Oliver’s matching black polo shirt press against the sheer paneling of a cutout on her lace dress. She hears her red stiletto heels clack loudly as they meet the dark hardwood floor. His tongue snakes his way in their kisses as desire floods through both of them instantly. She hears the sweet rustle of the tie on her waist being undone followed by the promising sounds of her zipper being unzipped. His ears become acutely aware of his wife’s quick and nimble fingers flicking open the three buttons on his polo. Her soft hands slip underneath his shirt while they find a familiar pathway to blanket over his scars his as well. She’s about to pull off his polo when Oliver feels the vibrating buzz of his cell phone in the back pocket of his dark blue jeans.

            “Honey, not now.” Felicity pleads breathlessly, “Please don’t answer it.”

            Despite his need for more kisses, more skin, and more of a bare Felicity Oliver reminds her, “Someone could be in trouble.”

            Felicity is proud of all the good that Team Arrow did for Star City. Over the past five years, the Green Arrow, Spartan, Overwatch, and Speedy have become true heroes and beacons of hope for Star City’s eight thousand some odd citizens and growing. A part of her still wishes it was a situation below the unpaid pay grade of Team Arrow, but that would be selfish of her.

            After Oliver reluctantly sits her back down in her wheelchair to check a text on his cell phone, his wife questions, “What’s wrong?”

            “Laurel needs backup. Wildcat’s gone berserk after the Count hit up his boxing class and injected him with Vertigo.” Her husband explains while he looks down at his phone.

            That night, Laurel needs more than the Green Arrow. Unfortunately, she has to interrupt Spartan and Speedy’s Valentine's date nights with Lyla and Alex as well. Oliver suits up in his spare Green Arrow identity concealment they have hidden in the house while Felicity slips into a less revealing and more comfortable simple blue dress. He packs his arrows in his quiver and grabs his bow. Felicity straightens out his mask proudly before she grabs the Vertigo antidote and her tablet. They roll out and manage to save Black Canary from being choked out by a rather skilled and enraged Wildcat. Speedy gets Black Canary back to safety while Spartan and Green Arrow get Wildcat down on the ground with friendly fire and a tight hold. Green Arrow is about to shoot Wildcat with a tranquilizer arrow, but Overwatch stops him.

            “Don’t!” Overwatch warns immediately, “The combination of chemicals from the Vertigo and the tranq would stop his heart.”

            Spartan grunts, “Hurry!”

            “Do it, now!” The Green Arrow orders amidst his gritted speech while he attempts to help Spartan hold Wildcat down to the ground.

            “On it!” Overwatch informs as she readies the Vertigo antidote in a rather large syringe with a very pointy needle on the end of it, “Sorry Ted.”

            Ted snorts and grunts like a recently tired, yet calm bull after a day at the rodeo in Spain following the abrupt stab of the Vertigo antidote in his outer thigh. He falls asleep, and when he wakes up in the Med bay in the sublevel of the Arrow cave, Laurel just explains that Ted will feel like he’s experiencing one Hell of a hangover. Thankfully, Ted keeps the whole secret identity issue and secret lair underneath Oliver’s old campaign office private for the sake of the greater good.

            Laurel sheepishly addresses everyone, “Sorry for ruining everyone’s Valentine’s night.”

            “It’s fine,” Oliver and Felicity mention in unison.

            Thea nods in agreement, “Yup, Alex waits up for me. Now that he knows what I do.”

            “Lyla too,” John adds with reassurance, “The important thing is that you’re okay, Laurel.”

            The rest of the team leaves to resume their night while Oliver and Felicity are the only two left in the lair. He remembers he left Felicity’s gift down here hidden in the cabinet with bottles of his Russian vodka and Dig’s Tennessee whiskey. Luckily, he remembers where he left his gift because his and Felicity’s Valentine’s night wouldn’t have had that happy ending. While Felicity shut down the Arrow’s cave computer system for the night, Oliver snags his gift for her before he changes into his civilian clothes. Felicity looks up curiously as she tries to peer behind her husband’s back.

            “Is that for me?” Felicity figures with a smirk.

            Oliver offers, “Maybe. Unless, you want to tell me that important news you said you were going to tell me.”

            “You first,” she insists, “Please for me.”

            He relents, “Fine. Here.”

            Oliver reveals the familiar face of an old plushy friend with a cool and heroic new outfit.

            “Aww, he looks like just like an old favorite toy of mine, Mr. Square Bear, but he’s wearing your gear.” She states as her eyes light up like her menorah on Hanukkah, and her smile is as cheerful as before she lost him at four years old.

            “I know,” Her husband brings up, “Your mom mentioned how sad you were when you lost him, and I know you may feel twenty-three years too old for him. But I thought…”

            “I love spare Mr. Square Bear,” His wife reassures with an interruption, and she tilts her head up for a kiss before she asks, “Where did you get him?”

            Oliver plants a quick peck on Felicity’s lips before he replies simply, “Cisco.”

            But, of course, Cisco is a whiz with tech and a sewing machine. He made Sara’s White Canary costume and Oliver’s spare Green Arrow suit. Felicity has him beat in the hacking department, but Cisco has his own vibe of expertise in a lot of areas, tech-related and more.

            “Mmm, he’s perfect and I’m keeping him,” Felicity sighs with a deliriously happy smile after that kiss, “You ready?”

            Oliver purses his lips and rubs his hands in anticipation just like when he was a little boy on Christmas, ready to open all his presents. The drawer at Felicity’s work station slides shut as she pulls out a purple box with a blue bow. Oliver playfully sticks the bow on his wife’s forehead before he finally opens his present. At first, he just sees a digital picture frame filled with a slideshow of his favorite photos of both them and her.

            “This is amazing, Honey,” He compliments, “You’re so sweet.”

            “Did you notice that last photo I added recently?” She wonders, hardly unable to hide her excitement.

            Oliver looks through the gallery of photos again, and then he notices Felicity sitting on exam table. Her face is gleaming with a bright smile as she holds up a positive pregnancy test in one hand and paperwork from Dr. Grieg’s office with the same result.

            “You’re pregnant?” Oliver asks in clear need of reassurance as true happiness radiates in his big toothy grin, “We’re having a baby?”

            Felicity confirms while she emphasizes it with a nod, “Yes, Oliver, yes.”

            She also shows her husband the same positive pregnancy test as well as the paperwork from Dr. Grieg’s office from the photo, which once again reiterates the same results.

            “This is best Valentine’s gift I’ve ever gotten,” He states with pure joy.

            She agrees while her fingers comb through his short, spiky blonde locks, “Me too.”

            Felicity giggles before she kisses him again. Her thumbs caresses his dimples as he breaks away from the kiss. His eyes fall shut when his lips protectively plant a soft gentle kiss on his wife’s belly. She isn’t showing yet at all, but that doesn’t matter. They created this beautiful little baby together, and they both couldn’t wait until their baby arrives, no matter how crazy their world may seem. When they get home, a different desire jolts through their veins. Oliver and Felicity pick up right where they left off before going on a mission. Sex was still hot, intimate, loving, and passionate. However, Oliver had a much more difficult time keeping his hands and lips off Felicity and her belly.

            The next night, Felicity blurts out the news to Thea and Alex over their usual Sunday Queen family dinner. Ten weeks later, Oliver and Felicity are finally ready to share the news with the rest of their family and friends. Donna is absolutely giddy about becoming a Bubbe, and William’s pumped to become a big brother.

Five months after Felicity’s baby shower, the Queens and Claytons are in a nursery. Samantha, who’s a photojournalist for _Picture News_ in Central City, offers to snap the first family photo. Felicity holds a scrumptious, but sleeping newborn Thomas Robert “Tommy” Queen in her arms while Oliver crouches down with his arm draped over her shoulders. William squats down on the opposite side of Felicity when Tommy starts to fuss. William playfully wiggles his baby brother’s teddy bear along with a silly song and voice. Soon, Tommy calms down, and his eyes blink shut as he slowly drifts off back to dreamland. They resume their original positions. Samantha snaps a photo of the Clayton-Queen family, complete with big smiles and William holding spare Mr. Square Bear next to Tommy.


End file.
